


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】Amárrame  PWP一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, FLUFFY BOUNDAGE THO, M/M, Shibari, like for reals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: “你信任我吗，小太阳？”杰克颤抖着慢慢吸了一口气。“呃，嗯。继续。”





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】Amárrame  PWP一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Amárrame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625632) by [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams). 



> 作者前言：  
> 给 foldingcranes 的礼物
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、我先打个Ds警告好了  
> 2、避雷关键词： Shibari Bondage  
> 3、原文2623词 译文约5800字

      一切的开端是那条与杰克的眼眸相称的婴儿蓝领带。

      他们都还只是刚接触这种东西。杰克比较喜欢被控制，被告知不能触碰自己。加布里尔也很惊讶，他们之前为什么就没产生过这种念头呢，毕竟他们已经差不多结婚七年了。

      等杰克低头看向自己从小加的脖子上扯下来的领带后，他只是抬起头，伸出自己的手，想要处于更为无助的状态……

      好吧，这让加布里尔聪慧的大脑运转了起来。

      不管你信不信，加布里尔，这个聪明的，非海军出身(*)的，在洛杉矶的城区里长大的家伙，完全不知道要怎么打出漂亮的结。所以他好好研究了一下。好好地，深入地，彻底地研究了一下。

_（译者注：海军／水手 等水上相关的工作有很多需要打结技巧）_

      他买了几捆柔软而结实的绳子，除了一条红色的绳子外都是黑的。他在他的人偶模特上，还有自己身上，还有安娜身上都练习过了。安娜在知道加布里尔甚至没有考虑过束缚捆绑后还有些没反应过来。

      他在她手腕上打上结，让她活动已经被固定好的双手以作测试的时候咕哝了几句。

      “感觉很棒。做得好。”

      “你之前真的试过这个？”他问道。他想要让声音听起来更随意些，但里面满满的都是好奇。他想让杰克喜欢这个，虽然他也不确定杰克会不会喜欢。

      “很多次，”安娜回答道，“这可不只是种装饰。这关乎信任和控制。但你该懂的。”

      加布里尔想起了那双蓝眼睛，“把我绑起来，小加，”还有那双可以拗断钢铁却愿意屈服在一些布料下的手。就只是为了被控制。

      “你觉得他会想要吗？”加布里尔在解开刚刚才绑好的绳结时有些不安。安娜 ~~只是~~ 从已经松开的绳子里抽出了手。

      “我有很强烈的预感，他会喜欢的。”

      所以加布里尔开始进行计划。在下班后，先是晚饭……

      他希望他能找到杰克没有被压榨干净的一天，但最近杰克肩上的担子总是那么重。

      “这到底是怎么了？”杰克在看到餐桌上的丰盛晚餐后问道。

      加布里尔轻轻走到他身后，伸手揽住杰克的腰。“难道我就不能随时表达我对你的爱意吗？”

      在加布里尔紧紧抱住他，亲吻着他的后颈时，杰克紧绷的肩膀多少放松了下来。

      “那我猜你是在表达爱意咯？当然可以。”

      “那好。之后我还有个惊喜。如果你不喜欢的话，我还有后备计划。”

      “噢，”杰克吸了一口气，“那好吧。”

      等他们吃完晚餐后，加布里尔已经感到惶恐不安了，但他还是深深地藏了起来。他把杰克拉向卧室，并在打开门的时候留下了个响亮的吻。

      杰克尝起来像是红酒，而闻起来则是家的味道。加布里尔真希望这次能顺利。

      他在打开灯后稍微往后退了一些， ~~但~~ 一只手留在了杰克的腰上。他只是让杰克自己四处张望，任由杰克的双眼定在洁白的床单上那几捆突兀的绳子上。他能看到杰克的呼吸显然停滞了一会儿，开始脸颊泛红。他那双蓝色的眼睛眨了几下后回到了他身上。他的瞳孔已经放大，眼中只有满足。

      该死。

      “你想把我绑起来？”杰克说话的时候已经有些呼吸加快了。这时候，加布里尔知道自己正中要害了。他重新靠回去，鼻尖顶弄着杰克耳背上的敏感点。他就这样和杰克一起走向了床。

      “你想让我把你绑起来吗？”他问道。他只想让杰克明白，这一切的关键并不是他，不是加布里尔，虽然他已经痴迷于这个念头好几周了。“你想感到无助，让我在你全身上下都留下漂亮的印记吗？”

      他的指尖描绘出了那些绳子将会经过的地方。他先是来到杰克的臀部上缘和他的胸肌下方。“这儿…..”他点了点杰克的胸骨中央，那里将会出现一个绳结，“这儿，”他伸出手握住了杰克的双手，然后抬起来吻了吻杰克的指节。他的双手握住了杰克的手腕，然后轻轻地收紧了一点。杰克倒吸了一口气。“还有这儿……”

      “天啊，就这样，求你了。”杰克在自己的膝弯碰到床的时候开口了。

      “那好，脱掉衣服。”加布里尔小声说着退了半步。杰克脱光衣服的速度快到让他震惊。

      “嘿，慢慢来，小太阳，”他安抚着向前一步再次回到了杰克身边。他温柔而缓慢地亲吻着杰克，直到杰克已经加快的呼吸慢慢回归正常。“我会好好照顾你的。为我躺下来，好吗？曲起膝盖，脚踝靠近臀部。”

      “好的。”杰克小声回答着照做了。

      加布里尔的腹部纠结了起来。杰克实在是太可爱了。他一路红到了胸口，并在无声的信任中抬头看向他。

      加布里尔有些乱了阵脚。他继续着手上的活儿。在经过这么多次的练习后，他早已对绳结了如指掌了，但要把绳子绕在杰克奶白色的大腿上可不一样。他能感受到胸口不断涌出的，想要温柔对待的冲动。

      “所以你是这么学到这些的？你是不是背着我偷吃了？”杰克看着他的动作开口了。他看起来有些惊讶。

      加布里尔在完成绳结后吻了吻杰克的大腿内侧，然后开始对他另外一条腿如法炮制。他故意无视了杰克不间断的小动作。他像是想要保持静止，却无能为力，而且他还已经半勃了。

      “没有，我自学的。你还记得那天晚餐后，那条领带……”

      “那不是才两个星期！？”

      “是啊，我练习了很多次了。安娜也有帮忙。”

      杰克偷偷笑了起来，“你把安娜绑起来了？”

      加布里尔瞪了他一眼。“我只绑了一部分。我没办法在我自己或是瓦莱丽身上练习怎么捆绑双手。她已经是老手了，所以她愿意帮我。”

      杰克这次真的笑出来了。“瓦莱丽？你居然在自己的模特身上练习。”

      “是啊，当然！”加布里尔完成第二条腿了。

      杰克试着扭动了起来。他低头看着自己身上的杰作，咬紧了自己的嘴唇 。他被捆成了跪姿。绳子缠住他的大腿上部和胫骨下端，把这两个地方紧紧捆在了一起。

      “感觉怎么样？”

      “很棒，”杰克小声回答了，“接下来？”

      “你能坐起来吗？转过来。”

      杰克照做了。然后他就努力起身跪在了床上。其实有小加的手作为支撑，那也不怎么难。然后小加就爬上床，坐在他面前，继续手上的活儿。

      他们安静地坐在那儿，小加则有条不紊地不断缠绕打结。他不断小声说着些鼓励的话语，并在完成每个步骤后都有检查杰克会不会太难受。杰克哼哼地点着头，不断拉扯着以作测试。

      小加亲吻着杰克绳索间的肌肤，杰克则从喉咙深处发出了细小的声音。小加用力地把他的双手拽到身后，迅速并排捆了起来。杰克倒吸了一口气。小加熟练地继续在他胸口绕着绳子，他则半闭着眼睛就这么看着。最后小加用力拉紧了绳子，绳索紧紧地压进了杰克丰满的胸肌下方。

      加布里尔停了下来，因为他实在是忍不住了。他用自己的拇指和食指夹住了杰克的其中一个乳头，让他呻吟着挺起了身子。

      “你这样真好看。”他小声说道。

      杰克拔高了音调，漏出了急切而绝望是声响。

      加布里尔在他终于要把绳子穿过杰克双腿 ~~间~~ 时有点佩服自己居然没有搞砸任何一步。杰克已经完全硬了。

      “我需要你把腿分开，甜心。”加布里尔说着推弄着杰克的一条腿，而杰克则慢慢张开了双腿。他的表情看起来已经有些恍惚。

      加布里尔在继续的时候故意碰到了他的阴茎，于是他低声抱怨了起来。然后小加用绳子缠住他的阴茎，在上面打了个足以被他双腿挡住的小活结。杰克再次嘟哝了起来。最后加布里尔迅速把绳子绑在了杰克的背部上端。

      终于，加布里尔终于结束了。他坐在了自己的脚后跟上，就只是这么看着，而杰克则透过他浓密的睫毛看了回来。他已经一路红到肚脐了，而且他的呼吸频率再次加快了起来。

      加布里尔从未如此真切感受过深陷爱河的感觉，他已经有点撑不住了。

      “你还好吗？”当加布里尔这么问的时候，杰克已经几乎听不清了。他的注意力都集中在了这些柔软的绳子上。它们是怎么卡进他皮肤里，又是怎么摩擦着他的。他被完全固定住了。他不能移动，无能为力，但…….安全无比，因为小加还在在这儿安抚着他，关注着他。有小加在，看着他。

      “非常，非常好。”杰克摇了摇头回答道。他想要稍微减缓一下自己眩晕的感觉。

      加布里尔靠了过来，杰克沉浸在了自己的期待中。他能感受到自己丈夫的存在，真实而强烈。小加依旧衣冠楚楚，看起来梦幻得有些不真实。深紫色的衬衫完全被他的肩膀撑开了，而他的头发则有些乱，下唇也因为啃咬而变得通红。

      _我能看到这样的他，却碰不到，看起来该有多绝望啊_ ，杰克漫不经心地闪过一个念头。

      这就是他们所追求的东西。小加依然衣冠整整，却已经开始在用眼神操翻他，而他只能无助地任小加为所欲为。杰克完全沉浸在其中了。他觉得他成为了整个房间的焦点，无数双眼睛正在盯着他。但实际上……实际上就只有这两只深色的眼睛。小加已经扩散开来的瞳孔已经泄露了他灵魂中的所有秘密。

      杰克低声呻吟了起来。加布里尔终于用手指抚过了他的勃起。

      加布里尔靠过来亲吻了杰克一下。杰克向前倾过身子想要迎合他，但失败了。加布里尔拉开了距离，但只停留在了他刚好够不到的地方。他灼热的吐息隐约吹拂过了杰克的双唇。

      “别再玩了。”杰克求饶了，但他能感受到加布里尔笑了起来。

      “我可保证不了。”小加并没有亲吻他，只是压低了身子。

      杰克沮丧地喊了起来，但很快就被他自己的吸气声打断了。小加舔弄着他的乳头，然后又吮吸了起来。他用牙齿碾压着那儿。湿热和钝痛带着一波波快感传遍了杰克全身。他挺起胸想要迎合。而就在他这么做的时候，他身上的绳索都被扯动了起来。他感受到了从未体验过的悸动。

      就算小加现在要把他拆吃入腹，他也没有意见了。

      润滑液瓶盖被打开的声音终于让杰克回过神来。他睁开了双眼，甚至都没发现自己什么时候闭上的。

      “你要来操我吗？”他在小加的双手来到他背部摸索着他鼓起的大腿，然后又把手指伸进了他臀部的绳索下时小声问道。

      “这次的重点不在我。”小加在他耳边说道。他已经沾满润滑液的手握住了杰克的阴茎。他只是稍微撸动几下就松开了。

      杰克打了个颤。然后那些手指就来到了他的股缝。它们用力地按压着他的入口一会儿后就闯进去了。

      加布里尔强壮的手绕著了他的腰，而杰克则在那些灵活的手指不断给他扩张的时候尽可能向后靠在了加布里尔身上。他昂起头，把脑袋放在了加布里尔的肩膀上。

      他开始觉得全身上下都在发烫。他想要保持呼吸平稳，但任何微小的动作都会扯动那些绳子，而小加正在吮吸他的脖颈，而他的手指还在他体内，而且……

      加布里尔故意按在了杰克体内的敏感点上。他不断按压着那儿，快感像是闪电一样在杰克体内游走着。

      “操，”他喊了出来，屁股已经开始抽搐。

      但加布里尔并没有停下。他只是不断用手指按压着杰克的前列腺。

      等杰克第二次挺胯的时候，加布里尔抓住了他。他的手再次握住了杰克的阴茎，并开始缓慢地撸动了起来。他还在握住杰克阴茎的顶端的时候转动了手。

      这一切混杂在一起刺激都太强烈了，但还不够。等小加终于毫无预警地往他体内捅进第四根手指的时候，杰克才漏出了不成调的呻吟。他能感受到体内不断积攒的力量。他的双腿开始紧绷地颤抖了起来。

      “你快要到了吗，小杰？”加布里尔小声说着咬在了他的肩膀上。

      杰克扭动了起来。“哈…啊啊啊啊，好，我太近了，求你了，我快要…….”

      就在他觉得自己会一下子像是落石一样到达高潮的时候，小加停下了一切动作。他像是被烫到手一样放开了杰克的阳具。

      不能释放的冲击让杰克全身都颤抖了起来。他的脚趾蜷缩着，胸口在不断起伏。

      “不….不，操，求你了。”他差点要被呛到了。

      “你信任我吗，小太阳？”

      杰克颤抖着慢慢吸了一口气。“呃，嗯。继续。”

      加布里尔再次握住他的性器，让他再度临界了两次。每次杰克的高潮似乎都降临得更快了。

      杰克意识模糊地倒在加布里尔身上，只能感受到加布里尔手上的动作和他低声吐露的话语。他不再需要关注其他东西。他不需要关心自己的肢体在哪儿，甚至不需要关心自己的仪态。加布里尔会照顾好他的。他要做的只是顺势而行。

      等加布里尔终于小声说出“为了我，射出来，”的时候，杰克已经像弓弦一样崩起来了。他断断续续地说着些绝望的话语，在加布里尔的怀抱中不断扭动。

      他弓起背，让自己胸口和手臂上的绳子都绷紧了起来。他不小心哭喊出声，然后颤抖着把一股股精液喷洒在自己的腹部，还有上面的红色绳结上。

      “Dios(*)，就这样，小杰，我的天啊。”加布里尔上气不接下气地开口了。

_（译者注：西语，上帝）_

      杰克能感受到加布里尔在身后还穿着衣服的臀部在不断顶弄他后抽搐了几下，他的丈夫小声呻吟着射出来了。

      加布里尔把前额靠在了杰克的后颈上。

      加布里尔在自己的呼吸终于平复下来后把杰克放了下来。他帮杰克侧躺在床上，然后伸手想要解开他背上的绳结。杰克吸了一口气，然后稍稍避开了。他还不想结束。

      “不，让我….让我就这样待会儿。等你把我弄干净的时候，我想……”

      “没问题，甜心，当然。”加布里尔说着站了起来。他走向浴室，但又停了下来。他回过头的时候表情像是被打开的书一样一目了然。杰克觉得自己已经无可救药地深陷爱河了。

      “谢谢你为我做了这些。我都不知道我真的想要，那么想要。”杰克小声开口了。

      “啊，当然，不用客气。谢谢你….让我这么做。”他本来想说‘那么信任我’。

      等加布里尔回来的时候，他温柔地慢慢解开了杰克身上的绳子。他亲吻着自己如约留下印记，然后轻柔地按摩着杰克的四肢，好让他重新恢复感觉。

      等他结束后，杰克已经瘫在那儿了。他觉得自己疲惫得再也动不了了。这是种最让人满意的酸痛感。

      加布里尔脱掉了自己的衣服，然后蜷在了他身边。他拉过被子，把两个人裹在了里边。

      “我爱你。”他的话几乎要被杰克的肌肤挡住了。

      “我也爱你。”

 

———多年后———

      士兵76眨眨眼，在昏暗潮湿的房间里醒了过来。他的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，而且战术目镜也被拿走了。整个世界看起来一片模糊。

      他想要检查自己有没有受伤，但他被牢牢固定住了。他的胳膊和脚踝被绑在了椅子上。而他窥探自己四周的时候，角落里有什么深色的东西在涌动，就像是阴影的一部分。然后那个东西慢慢来到灯光下，漆黑的烟雾如影随形。

      “死神。”他像是唱赞诗一样说出了这个名字。他觉得自己会恐慌，但并没有。在那个幽灵无声地走近他的时候，他只能感受到一片安宁。

      死神举起带爪的手，伸向了他的脸。“杰克。”

      冰冷的金属在死神用手抓住他的脸的时候压进了他的脸颊。他被抬起了头。“看起来我终于找到适合你的位置了。”

      士兵脑海中突然闪过了一段记忆。他的双眼颤抖地闭了一会儿。“还记得我们第一次这么做的时候吗？”

      他们之间的沉静持续太久了，所以士兵再次睁开了眼睛。骨白色的面具倾斜了一个角度。那上面的图案虽然没有变化，却看着像是在表达他的情感。

      “还记得你第一次把我绑起来的时候吗，加布里尔。”没有改变的沉默其实表达不了任何信息，但士兵知道死神给出的答案是‘是’。“我说过我信任你。”

      地面上的烟雾突然盘旋向上，挡住了他们的双腿。那些烟雾还不断爬上那个椅子，要把他完全包裹起来…..

      “我可以马上杀了你。”那个幽灵在嘶嘶作响。“那肯定很简单。”

      但杰克却心如止水。

      “我信任你。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 生日快乐，Kasi，你能在我身边真是太好了。希望你吃刀子的时候不要被噎着啊。至于Sidenote，这个后续是送给你哒，Mua。
> 
> 谢谢你参加了clickclickbang这个项目。你不断帮助我还跟我说我也没那么糟糕。
> 
> 我爱死你们俩了！
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢愿意让我翻译的这位朋友，然后是我的校对  
> 2、杰克能被这么温柔对待，真是太好了........  
> 3、不知道，感觉这次新角色会给噶（在同人文中）的角色定位带来冲击........嗯......你们喜欢就好了【诸君，我喜欢战争】  
> 4、既然已经爬榜成功了，不知道呢.......ALC什么时候能吐出来


End file.
